


I won't marry anyone you throw at me because I'm already married to kirito!!!!!

by SHIELD_agentAsuna



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELD_agentAsuna/pseuds/SHIELD_agentAsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuna is being forced to be in an arranged marriage and she can't take it any more! She lets the cat out of the bag and of course she has to tell everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

"Hey asuna!" She felt two arms wrap around her as she was lifted up and spun in a circle.  
"Kirito-kun! Put me down!" I said, laughing at the same time. Once my boyfriend/husband set me back down on the grind I asked him, "how was school?"  
He brushed a piece of my long auburn hair behind my ear.  
"It was okay. Aparently..." He scratched his neck cutely, " rika and Keiko saw us walking home together and teased me about it all hour!"  
I laughed at his pouting expression. Well at least he didn't have to deal with my family trouble.  
" how's your mom? And suguha? I haven't seen her outside of Alo for a while."  
He grabbed my hand and we started walking to the train station that I used to get home.  
" sugu's fine. I actually beat her yesterday!" I laughed tilting my head onto his shoulder.  
"Now really kirito-kun? Are you sure she didn't go easy on you?" I teased him  
"I'm positive! Asuna!" He whined, making me give him a slight peck on the cheek. He blushed crimson.  
"You are way to cute." We stopped walking. The train station was right in front of us, a boring gray when compared to the vibrant colors of our virtual world.  
" we'll see you in Alo at 4:00!"  
"Yeh.love you kiri-kazuto!"  
"Love you too asuna!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos!

Asuna pov

I sat down on one of the mag rails seats. The outside of the windows seemed to blur, far less clear than my virtual world. My eyes seemed to feel heavy and I fell into a light sleep. When I woke up, I was at my stop and a pushed past people in order to get out.  
"So sorry! Excuse me!"  
I slowly dragged myself to the door of my family's white marble mansion. And rang the door bell. No one bothered to get the door, so I pulled my Keyes out of my red purse. The door creaked as I pushed it open. When I got in, I ran up the spiral staircase, hoping to have time to go on Alo before dinner.  
"Asuna!"my mother called,"get on a nice dress for dinner, we have another suitor for you!" I flopped back on my bed. I hated the suitors. After all, I'm already married to kirito/kazuto! And the suitors were terrible, acted like they already owned me. I hated it. Regardless, I searched through my closet, deciding on a yellow *bleh* sundress. I hated yellow, and only kirito/kazuto deserved to see me in red and white.  
I walked as slowly as possible down the staircase, sadly just in time to here the doorbell ring. Darn it.  
" mr shuzi!" Please come in! My father said. "Asuna,come here. "  
I obliged, annoyed.   
" this is asuna. Asuna, this is shuzi anzi your..."  
"My suitor, yeas I know."  
Asuna!" My mother scolded me " you can't do that, it will drive him away! We are paying a lot to get you these suitors! Be grateful. She turned away, her short back hair swinging.  
" you could always not force me into an arranged marriage oka-San" I said mokingly.  
" though, if you so desperately need a suitor, I know one who wouldn't need to be paid anything. I said, thinking of kazuto with his short spiky hair and whooshed beyond anything that I could be with him in Alo right now.  
" excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. I rushed into the small room, locking the door. I pulled out my phone, and typed, I can't log in right now, sorry. I love you so much kirito/kazuto kun.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, and grudgingly stepped out of the bathroom.


End file.
